firefandomcom-20200223-history
Service de protection contre les incendies de la Ville de Québec
Québec (also known as Quebec City) is protected by the Service de protection contre les incendies de la Ville de Québec. History The current Québec City fire department (Service de protection contre l'incendie de la Ville de Québec) was created in 2002 through the amalgamation of the following fire departments: *Québec (8 stations) *Sainte-Foy (2 stations) *Sillery (1 station) *Val-Bélair (1 station) *Loretteville (1 station) *Saint-Émile (1 station) *Lac Saint-Charles (1 station) *Saint-Augustin-de-Desmaures (1 station) All of these departments, except for Québec and Sainte-Foy, had part-time fire fighters. Sillery also had policemen - firemen (policiers-pompiers). This concept was once popular in the province of Québec but was gradually abandoned starting in the early 1990s. Other municipalities affected by the merger (e.g. Charlesbourg, Beauport and Vanier) already received fire protection from Québec prior to amalgamation. The City of Sainte-Foy provided fire protection to the cities of Cap-Rouge and l'Ancienne-Lorette. Most of the departments, except for Sainte-Foy and Québec, had poorly maintained fire apparatus dating back to the 1960s and 1970s. Pre-amalgamation fire stations Post-amalgamation fire stations Apparatus roster The shop number appears in brackets. 'Caserne 1' - 140, rue Saint-Jean Built 1972. Department headquarters. :Unité 100 (11-324) - 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 platoon chief vehicle :Unité 201 (05-633) - 2004 Spartan MetroStar / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/500/40F) :Unité 201R (05-634) - 2004 Spartan MetroStar / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/500/40F) :Unité 501 (11-626) - 2011 Pierce Arrow XT tractor drawn aerial (-/-/100' midmount) (SN#23647) :Unité 1101 (07-603) - 2007 Ford E-450 / Girardin minibus 401n.JPG|Unité 501 - 2011 Pierce Arrow XT IMG_5850.JPG 'Caserne 2' - 470, boulevard des Capucins Built 2008 :Unité 202 (07-612) - 2007 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/585/40F) :Unité 302R '(spare) (94-637) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech quint (1250/150/100' rearmount) (SN#NQTO4C12A16R0600) :Unité '''502 '(13-611) - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT tractor drawn aerial (-/-/100' midmount) :Unité '''902 (94-610) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech / 2008 FD Shops heavy rescue (Ex:Sainte-Foy pumper) (High-angle and enclosed space rescue team) :Note : Crew of 502 respond with 902 when needed :Unité 902R (94-611) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech / 2010 FD Shops heavy rescue (Ex:Sainte-Foy pumper) : Caserne d'incendie des Capucins de Québec.jpg|'Caserne 2' Camion_de_pompier_québec.jpg|Unité 302 - 1994 Spartan Gladiator IMG 5157.JPG|Unité 502 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT Camion de pompier no 902, Caserne d'incendie des Capucins, Québec.jpg|Unité 902 - 1994 Spartan Gladiator 'Caserne 3' - 600, avenue des Oblats Built 1893 :Unité D-2 (13-205) - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 district chief :Unité 203 (07-613) - 2007 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/585/Foam pro 2002) :Unité 403 (93-630) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech quint (1250/150/100' rearmount) :Unité 1103 (07-304) - 2007 Ford F-350 / Fibrobec water rescue IMG_5392.JPG|Unité D-2 - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe 'Caserne 4' - 70, rue des Pins Ouest Built 1968 :Unité D-3 (13-206) - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 district chief :Unité 204 (06-612) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/585/40F) :Unité 304 (02-605) - 2002 Pierce Dash quint (1665/420/105' rearmount). 2011( all steer remove, new paint) :Unité 1299 (88-607) - 1988 Grumman / Tibotrac step van (Ex:Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Augustin-de-Desmaures) IMG_5174.JPG|Unité D-3 - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe 'Caserne 5' - 2345, rue de la Rivière-du-Berger Built 1967. Former town of Duberger fire station. Amalgamated with Québec City in 1970. :Unité 305 (01-691) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault quint (1250/300/75' rearmount) (SN#2011) :Unité 1105 (90-335) - 1990 Grumman step van Haz-Mat support vehicle 'Caserne 6' - 9150, boulevard de l'Ormière Built ????. Former town of Neufchatel city hall and fire station. Amalgamated with Québec City in 1971. :Unité 206 (06-607) - 2006 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/585/40F) :Unité 406 (06-614) - 2006 Pierce Arrow XT aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 606 (07-636) - 2007 Sterling LTS9500 / Maxi Métal tanker (300/1700) 'Caserne 7 '- 255, rue Clémenceau Built 1978. Former City of Beauport fire station. FD amalgamated with Québec City FD in 1993. :Unité 207 (06-611) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/585/40F) :Unité 407 (06-613) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II HP100 aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 607 (05-602) - 2005 Sterling LT9500 / Maxi Métal tanker (250/1700) 'Caserne 8' - 4252, place Orsainville Built 1976. Former City of Charlesbourg fire station. FD amalgamated with Québec City FD in 1994. :Unité 208 (06-608) - 2006 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/585/40F) :Unité 408 (94-609) -1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech Skyarm tower (-/-/100' rearmount) (Ex:Sainte-Foy) :Unité 608 (05-635) - 2004 Sterling LT9500 / Carl Thibault tanker (300/1700) :Unité 708 - Trailer utility :Unité 1108 (06-304) - 2006 Ford F-350 4x4 / CET brush tender (port./250/8F) :Unité 1208 - (98-424) - 1998 International 4700 / Ideal utility 'Caserne 9' - 1130, route de l'Église Built 1994. Former City of Sainte-Foy fire station. :Unité D-1 (13-207) - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 district chief :Unité 209 '''(06-610) - 2006 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/585/40F) :Unité '''209R (02-670) - 2002 Pierce Lance pumper (1500/580/85F) (SN#13215) :Unité 709 (11-624) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II Bronto quint (1500/300/134' bronto) :Unité 1209 (97-310) - 1997 Ford F-250 utility (Ex:Sainte-Foy) IMG_5169.JPG|Unité 709 - 2011 E-One Cyclone II 'Caserne 10' - 1808, avenue Jules-Verne Built 1991. Former City of Sainte-Foy fire station. *Unité 210 (06-677) - 2006 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/585/40F) *Unité 410 (00-602) - 2000 Pierce Quantum ladder (-/-/105' rearmount) (SN#11294) (This truck was built as an all-steer straight truck. After an accident, it was sent back to Pierce and a pump and tank was added. It never ran as a Quint. After a second major accident, all steer, pump and tank was removed and the truck was turned back a straight ladder.) (Ex:Sainte-Foy) *Unité 610 (06-606) - 2006 Sterling LTS9500 / Maxi Métal tanker (250/1700) 'Caserne 11' - 183 route 138 , Saint-Augustin-de-Desmaures Built 2011. Replaced former town of Saint-Augustin-de-Desmaures fire station on route de Fossambault : Unité 211R (03-614) - 2003 Kenworth T300 / Pierce pumper (1050/800/40F) (SN#7032) :Unité''' 311 (10-609) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT quint (1665/585/30A/40B/105') (SN#23150) '''Caserne 12 - 2056, avenue Industrielle Built 2009 :Unité 212 (09-623) - 2010 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/710/30A/40B) :Unité 212R (03-615) - 2003 Kenworth T300 / Pierce pumper (1050/800/40F) :Unité 1112 (08-401) - 2008 Ford F-350 4x4 / CET brush tender (port./250/8F) :(05-103) - 2005 Bombardier ATV 'Caserne 13' - 770, rue des Rocailles Built 2008 :Unité 213R (06-609) - 2006 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/585/40F) :Unité 313 (10-610) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT tower (1665/250/17A/33B/100') :Unité 913 (07-611) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator / Maxi Métal / 2012 FD Shops hazmat :Unité 913R '''(96-601) - 1996 Freightliner FL80 / Maxi Métal spare hazmat :Unité '''1113 (88-602) - 1988 Ford CF7000 / 1997 Maxi Métal haz-mat support vehicle. (Ex:Loretteville) :Unité 1313 (07-604) - 2007 Ford E-450 / Girardin minibus. Firefighter transport / victim shelter vehicle. :Unité T013 (03-316) - 2003 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4 haz-mat support vehicle 'Caserne 15' - 1445, avenue Maguire Built 1965. Former City of Sillery fire station. :Unité 215 (05-601) - 2005 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/500/40F) (Rebuilt after accident in 2007) :Unité 215R (05-600) - 2005 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/500/40F) : 'Caserne 16' - 2528, avenue Lapierre Built 1980. Former town of Saint-Émile fire station. (New station is currently under construction just beside the station.) :Unité 216 (09-624) - 2010 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/710/30A/40B) :Unité 816 - 2004 Airsolid 14' rescue boat :Unité 1116 (07-303) - 2007 Ford F-350 / Fibrobec water rescue 'Caserne 17' - 2681, boulevard Louis-XIV Built 2008 : Unité 217 (09-622) - 2010 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/710/30A/40B/CAFS) : Unité 817 '''- 2006 Airsolid 16' rescue boat :Unité '''1117 (07-305) - 2007 Ford F-350 / Fibrobec water rescue 'Caserne 27' - 26, rue Vachon : Only serves for storage and during snowstorm. 'Caserne 28' - 55, rue Saint-Victorien : Only serves for storage and during snowstorm. 'Division formation et logistique' - 800, rue des Rocailles Built 1985, Acquired in ???? :(04-261) - 2004 Chevrolet Epica :(04-354) - 2004 Chevrolet Express logistical support :(05-207) - 2005 Toyota Prius :(05-302) - 2005 Ford Freestar :(05-303) - 2005 Ford Freestar :(05-304) - 2005 Ford Freestar :(05-305) - 2005 Ford Freestar :(05-306) - 2005 Ford Freestar :(05-317) - 2005 Ford Explorer :(06-209) - 2006 Toyota Prius :(06-218) - 2006 Toyota Prius :(06-301) - 2006 Ford :(06-302) - 2006 Ford Freestar :Unité 40 - (06-405) - 2006 GMC C5500 cube : (06-801) - 2006 Ford Freestar :(07-201) - 2007 Ford Focus :(07-207) - 2007 Ford Focus :(07-208) - 2007 Ford Focus :(07-209) - 2007 Ford Focus :(07-210) - 2007 Ford Focus :(07-302) - 2007 Ford F-250 :(07-317) - 2007 Chevrolet Silverado :(07-321) - 2007 GMC Savana logistical support :(07-324) - 2007 Dodge Caravan :(07-325) - 2007 Dodge Caravan :(09-209) - 2009 Ford Focus :(09-211) - 2009 Ford Focus :(09-212) - 2009 Ford Focus : Unité 42 - (09-605) - 2009 International DuraStar / ? logistical support 'Garage Municipal' - 50, avenue Marie-de-l'Incarnation : Unité 43 - (13-494) - 2013 mechanic : Unité 44 - (12-401) - 2012 mechanic : Unité 46 - (03-639) - 2003 Ford F-550 fuel supply : Spare rigs :Unité 600R '''(82-654) - 1982 International S2654 / FD Shops tanker (-/1400) (Former Pierreville ladder.) :Unité '''300R (99-676) - 1999 Pierce Dash / Carl Thibault quint (1250/250/100' rearmount) :Unité 305R (94-639) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech quint (1250/150/80' rearmount) :Unité D-1R (07-317) - 2007 Chevrolet Colorado spare chief :Unité XX (05-317) - 2005 Ford Explorer XLT spare district chief On Order *2014 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault heavy rescue (Will replace unité 913) *2014 Rosenbauer quint (1750/300/109' rearmount) (Will replace both unités 207 and 407) *2014 Rosenbauer quint (1750/300/109' rearmount) (Will replace 408) *2014 Rosenbauer quint (1750/300/109' rearmount) (Will replace 305) Training :(01-610) - 2001 Freightliner FL80 / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/800/40F) :(09-803) - 2009 Training trailer Assignment unknown / not assigned :Unité 5000 (93-403) - 1993 Grumman Step Van investigation unit :Unité F2 (05-301) - 2005 Ford Freestar :Unité F3 (00-390) - 2000 Jeep :Unité F4 (02-897) - 2002 trailer :(97-310) - 1997 Ford F-250 4x4 equipment truck :(03-601) - 2003 Freightliner FL60 / Maxi Métal mini-pumper (625/250/8F) Prevention unit :(09-803) - 2009 trailer :(10-809) - 2010 Foam trailer Retired apparatus :(04-318) - 2004 Ford Excursion XLT (Sold at auction in 2014) :(04-319) - 2004 Ford Excursion XLT (Sold at auction in 2013) : (04-320) - 2004 Ford Excursion XLT (Sold at auction in 2007) :(03-602) - 2003 Freightliner FL60 / Maxi Métal mini-pumper (625/250/8F) (Transferred to public works) :(01-684) - 2001 Freightliner FL60 / Maxi Métal mini-pumper (625/250/CAFS) (SN#17535-1) (Sold) :(01-685) - 2001 Freightliner FL60 / Maxi Métal mini-pumper (625/250/CAFS) (SN#17535-2) (Sold) :(01-686) - 2001 Freightliner FL60 / Maxi Métal mini-pumper (625/250/CAFS) (Sold) :(00-390) - 2000 Jeep Cherokee (Sold at auction in 2012) : (00-470) - 2000 Ford E-450 mechanic (Sold at auction in 2014) : (99-259) - 1999 Chevrolet Cavalier (Sold at auction in 2007) :(99-377) - 1999 Chevrolet Astro light rescue :(99-601) - 1999 Freightliner FL106 / Maxi Métal / CET quint (1050/800/85' rearmount) (Ex:Loretteville, sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Boischatel) : (98-242) - 1998 Chevrolet Cavalier : (98-243) - 1998 Chevrolet Cavalier :(98-425) - 1998 International 4700T / Ideal cube rescue (Sold at auction in 2012) :(97-311) - 1997 Chevrolet Tahoe LS 1500 (Ex:Sainte-Foy) (Sold at auction in 2009) :(96-287) - 1996 Chevrolet Cavalier (Sold at auction in 2007) :(95-231) - 1995 Chevrolet Cavalier (Sold at auction in 2004) :(95-232) - 1995 Chevrolet Cavalier (Sold at auction in 2005) :(95-253) - 1995 Hyundai Sonata GL (Sold at auction in 2005) :(95-263) - 1995 Chevrolet Cavalier (Sold at auction in 2005) :(95-264) - 1995 Chevrolet Cavalier (Sold at auction in 2005) :(95-302) - 1995 Ford Aerostar XLT (EX: Sainte-Foy) (Sold at auction in 2009) :(95-319) - 1995 Ford Aerostar XLT (EX: Sainte-Foy) (Sold at auction in 2004) : (95-338) - 1995 Chevrolet S10 utility (Sold at auction in 2006) :(95-344) - 1994 Chevrolet Suburban 2500 district chief (Sold at auction in 2004) :(95-345) - 1995 Chevrolet Suburban 2500 district chief (Sold at auction in 2005) :(95-346) - 1994 Chevrolet Suburban 2500 district chief (Sold at auction in 2004) :(95-401) - 1995 Ford E-350 cube rescue (Ex:Saint-Émile) (Sold at auction in 2012) : (95-641) - 1995 Ford F Super Duty / NOVAQuintech mini-pumper (200/200) (Sold to Heloc) (Sold at auction in 2007) :(94-631) - 1994 Ford F Super Duty / NOVAQuintech mini-pumper (200/200) (Sold to Heloc, Sold to Régie intermunicipale Vallée du Saint-Maurice) :(93-101) - 1993 Yamaha Big Bear 350 ATV rescue (Sold at auction in 2010) :(93-205) - 1993 Hyundai Sonata GL (Sold at auction in 2004) :(93-301) - 1993 GMC Sonoma (Ex:Saint-Émile) (Sold at auction in 2004) :(93-302) - 1993 GMC Jimmy SLE (EX: Val-Belair) (Sold at auction in 2006) : (93-304) - 1993 Ford E-350 Mecanique (Sold at auction in 2007) : (93-311) - 1993 Ford Aerostar Mecanique (Ex:Sainte-Foy) (Sold at auction in 2005) : (93-320) - 1993 GMC Safari (Sold at auction in 2007) : (93-332) - 1993 GMC Sonoma (Sold at auction in 2004) :(93-806) - 1993 rehab trailer (Sold at auction in 2010) :(92-101) - 1993 Honda ATV rescue (Ex:Val-Bélair) :(92-606) - 1992 Duplex / Anderson / Bronto tower (-/-/132' bronto) (SN# ) (Ex:Sainte-Foy) (Sold at auction in 2012) :(92-605) - 1992 Duplex D500 / Anderson pumper (1250/700) (SN#91088JHMG92002380) (Ex:Sainte-Foy, Sold to Campus Notre-Dame-de-Foy) :(92-620) - 1992 Pemfab / NOVAQuintech quint (1250/150/100' rearmount) (Sold at auction in 2009) :(91-236) - 1991 Hyundai Excel :(91-609) - 1991 International / Tibotrac heavy rescue (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Château-Richer) :(91-616) - 1991 Pemfab Imperial (T-964) / Tibotrac quint (1250/200/75' rearmount) (Ex:Saint-Augustin-de-Desmaures, Sold to Campus Notre-Dame-de-Foy) :(90-401) - 1990 International 1652 step van rescue (Ex:Vanier) (Sold at auction in 2013) :(90-603) - 1990 Mack MR / Phoenix pumper (1250/500) (Sold to Campus Notre-Dame-de-Foy) :(89-238) - 1989 Chevrolet chief vehicle :(89-330) - 1989 Chevrolet light rescue :(89-358) - 1989 Ford F-250 / Tibotrac light rescue (Ex:Saint-Augustin-de-Desmaures) (Sold at auction in 2007) :(89-601) - 1989 Mack MR / Thibault tower (1250/250/100' rearmount) (Sold to Centre de formation professionnelle de Neufchâtel) :(89-603) - 1989 Chevrolet V35 mini-pumper (200/200) (Sold at auction in 2004) :(89-608) - 1989 Mack Ms300 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Ex:Sillery) :(89-615) - 1989 Spartan Gladiator / Thibault quint (1250/150/100' rearmount) (Sold at auction in 2012) :(89-892) - 1989 Roulotte de decontamination (Sold at auction in 2010) :(88-306) - 1988 GMC Vandura cube rescue :(88-601) - 1988 Mack MR688P / Thibault pumper (1050/750) (SN#T88-151). (Sold to Centre de formation professionnelle de Neufchâtel) :(88-603) - 1988 Mack MS300 / Thibault quint (840/400/55' rearmount) (Ex:Saint-Émile) (Sold at auction in 2012) :(88-690) - 1988 GMC C3500 / Phoenix mini-pumper (200/200) (Sold at auction in 2005) : (87-684) - 1987 International S / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :(86-301) - 1986 GMC brush truck (-/400) :(86-601) - 1986 GMC C3500 / Thibault mini-pumper (250/165) (Ex:Sainte-Foy) (Sold at auction in 2005) :(86-675) - 1986 GMC TK31003 / Thibault mini-pumper (200/200) (Sold at auction in 2003) :(85-601) - 1985 GMC C3500 / Thibault mini-pumper (200/200) (SN#T85-137) (Ex:Beauport) :(83-601) - 1983 GMC mini-pumper :(83-658) - 1983 International CO 9670 / Pierreville pumper (1250/350) (Sold at auction in 2008) :(83-844) - 1983 trailer boat :(82-654) - 1982 International S / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :(82-655) - 1982 Chevrolet minipumper (?/?) :(82-401) - 1982 GMC step van rescue (Ex:Lac-Saint-Charles) : (81-401) - 1981 Ford step van rescue (Ex:Val-Bélair) :(81-601) - 1981 Ford CTL-9000 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Ex:Beauport) (Sold at auction in 2005) :(81-602) - 1981 International S1924 / ? tanker (-/1500) (Ex:Lac-Saint-Charles) (Sold at auction in 2005) :(80-601) - 1980 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Ex:Charlesbourg) : (80-604) - 1981 GMC / Grumman step van rescue (Ex:Sillery, Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Notre-Dame-du-Rosaire) :(80-605) - 1980 Ford L900 / Pierreville tanker (420/1500) (Ex:Saint-Augustin-de-Desmaures, (Sold at auction in 2010) :(80-640) - 1980 International Cargostar fuel supply (Sold at auction in 2004) :(79-631) - 1979 Kenworth K121 / Pierreville pumper (1250/350) (Sold at auction in 2007) :(77-601) - 1977 Ford C / Pierreville / Maxi Métal refurb pumper (840/500) (Ex:Loretteville) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Notre-Dame-du-Rosaire) (Sold at auction in 2006) :(76-601) - 1976 Chevrolet C65 / Pierreville tanker (-/1500) (Ex:Beauport) (Sold at auction in 2007) : (76-602) - 1976 Mack CF611 / Thibault pumper (1050/750) (Ex:Sainte-Foy) (Sold at auction in 2006) : (76-604) - 1976 Mack CF611 / Thibault pumper (1050/750) (Ex:Sainte-Foy) (Sold at auction in 2006) : (76-612) - 1975 Kenworth K100 / Thibault tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/100' midmount) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie La Malbaie) : (75-601) - 1975 International Cargostar / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Ex:Val-Bélair) (Sold at auction in 2005) :(75-602) - 1975 International Cargostar / Pierreville tanker (420/1500) (Ex:Val-Bélair) (Sold at auction in 2008) : (75-603) - 1975 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (1050/650) (Ex:Sainte-Foy) (Sold at auction in 2005) :(75-617) - 1975 Kenworth K121 / Pierreville pumper (1250/-) (Sold at auction in 2005) :(75-618) - 1975 Kenworth K121 / Pierreville pumper (1250/350) (Sold at auction in 2006) :(74-332) - 1974 Dodge van investigation unit :(74-602) - 1974 Ford C8000 / Thibault foam pumper (840/-/500F) (SN#T74-207) (Ex:Beauport) (Sold at auction in 2005) :(74-604) - 1974 Kenworth C523 / City Shops tanker (-/2300) (Ex:Charlesbourg) (Sold at auction in 2004) :(74-612) - 1974 International / Thomas command (Sold at auction in 2005) :(73-607) - 1973 Dodge / Thibault tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/100' midmount) :(73-???) - 1973 International VCO / 1949 Seagrave tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/85' midmount) :(73-870) - 1973 Robert Bell Machine a degeler a la vapeur (Sold at auction in 2005) :(69-601) - 1969 Ford C / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Ex:Val-Bélair) (Sold at auction in 2004) :(68-613) - 1968 International VCO / Thibault quint (1050/200/75' midmount) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Laurier-Station) :(66-802) - 1966 Onan 6DJB3R16 trailer generator (Sold at auction in 2010) :(66-820) - 1966 Onan 072473 trailer generator (Sold at auction in 2010) :(65-???) - 1965 International / Thibault (Sold) :(65-???) - 1965 International / Thibault (Sold) :(65-???) - 1965 International / Thibault (Sold) :(65-???) - 1965 International Cargostar / Thibault (Sold) :(65-???) - 1965 International VCO206 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100'rearmount) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Charny) :(65-601) -1965 Mercury / Thibault pumper (840/200) (Ex:Loretteville, 100' ladder removed) (Sold at auction in 2004) :(64-301) - 1964 Ford Mercury pumper (Ex:Lac-Saint-Charles) (Sold at auction in 2003) :(64-602) - 1964 Ford C / Thibault / 1988 Thibault refurb quint (840/200/85' midmount) (Ex:Sillery) (Sold at auction in 2005) :(64-801) - 1964 Thibault trailer pump (625/-) (Sold at auction in 2013) :(61-301) - 1961 Fargo 600 pumper (Ex:Saint-Émile) (Sold at auction in 2003) :(57-???) - 1957 Thibault pumper :(49-???) - 1949 Seagrave tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/85' midmount) :(49-???) - 1949 Seagrave tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/85' midmount) :(46-672) - 1946 Seagrave Pompe Antique Quebec :(44-???) - 1944 Seagrave tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/85' midmount) :(42-601) - 1942 Ford Pompe Antique Sillery :(42-602) - 1942 International Pompe Antique Charlesbourg :(35-625) - 1935 Seagrave pumper : Québec 1957.JPG|1957 Thibault Ancien_timonier_qc.jpg|1975 Kenworth K100 External links *Service de protection contre les incendies de la Ville de Québec (Official) *Association des Pompiers Professionnels de Québec *Service de protection contre les incendies de la Ville de Québec (Unofficial) *Club Appel 99 *Incendies-Québec Category:Québec (City) Quebec Quebec Quebec Quebec Category:Québec departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Quebec Quebec Quebec Quebec Quebec Quebec Quebec Quebec Quebec